La Lucha por tu amor
by Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked
Summary: (La secuela de 'Mis mejores amigos o mis amores? Henry-Rika-Takato') Los Tamers estan mas confundidos, y otra noche en el parque ayuda un poco **TERCER CAPITULO AGREGADO** (Takato/Yuri/Hirokazu) (Henry/Rika/Ryo)
1. Otro día como cualquiera

La lucha por tu amor

                            1 Otro día como cualquiera

Una mañana de Sábado a mitad del verano, era realmente hermosa, los pájaros cantaban, las tiendas empezaban abrirse para que vendan su mercancía, el clima era cálido, era perfecto para correr un rato. Ya había pasado 5 años desde que los elegidos había ido al digimundo a salvar al pequeño Calumon y habían luchado contra el Delipa, además que ya no había visto a sus digimons desde ya hacía un buen tiempo. Pero aun así, los elegidos no podían parar de ser felices. 

Una joven hermosa, con el cabello sujeto por una colita de caballo alta, unos walkman en los oídos, ropa deportiva (un top y un short) y una dulce sonrisa corría por los alrededores del lugar. La joven acaparaba todas las miradas de los jóvenes que estaba cerca, y no era de extrañarse, ya que le joven era realmente hermosa. 

Se detuvo al llegar a una panadería, abrió la puerta que golpeo levemente una campanita anunciando la llegada de un cliente, los hombres que estaba ahí la miraron boquiabierta, sin creer que ella estuviera ahí. La joven le puso 'stop' a los walkman y se los quito, dejándolos colgando en su cuello

-Muy buenos días Rika-le dijo la madre de Takato atendiendo a una señora

-Buenos días señora-dijo sonriendo-Mi madre me mando a compara algo de pan-

-Pero no tenías por que venir hasta aquí-le dijo dándole el pan a la señora-Esta muy lejos-

-Lo sé-dijo tomando una charola y pinzas-Pero esta panadería es la mejor-dijo mientras tomaba algo de pan

-Toma todo el pan que quieras-dijo cuando recibió el pan de un joven que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Rika

Rika tomo un poco de pan y se puso atrás del chico que no le quitaba la mirada de encima, ella se molesto, dándole una mirada severa, pero el chico no le importa siguió mirándola.

-Buenos días-dijo una chica pelirroja al entrar

Ahora esa chica fue el centro de atracción, lo cual hizo que Rika se pusiera muy feliz, en la puerta, se encontraba una joven con el cabello largo y suelto, con un hermoso vestido color azul con una dulce sonrisa

-Buenos días Rika-dijo la joven al mirar como Rika dejaba el pan para que la madre de Takato lo contara

-Buenos días Yuri-dijo sonriendo Rika-¿lista para una cita con Takato?-

-Si-dijo sonrojándose un poco-¿Cómo me veo?-

-Te ves muy hermosa-dijo Rika mientras le pagaba a la madre de Takato

-Gracias-dijo ella sonriendo-¿Tu qué piensas hacer?-

-Se supone que tengo una sesión de fotos, pero creo que faltare-dijo encogiéndose los hombros-Bueno, nos vemos tengo cosas que hacer-

-Adiós Rika, y vuelve pronto-dijo la señora dándole una bolsa donde se encontraba el pan

-Si, adiós Yuri, diviértete-

-Adiós, y gracias-dijo sonriendo

Rika salió del establecimiento y se puso nuevamente los audífonos y puso su música mientras comenzaba a correr a su dirigiéndose a su casa, algunas veces le regalaba una sonrisa a los que la saludaban con la mano, aun que ella no los conocía. Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a una estación de metro, compro un boleto y espero ha que pasara, mientras escuchaba su música. En eso alguien le toco el hombro.

Rika volteo sorprendida, para ver quien era, y se sorprendió mas al ver al chico, era un joven alto, moreno con el cabello café castaño, vestido con una camisa blanca sobre ella otra camisa de botones desabrochada negra y pantalones negros, tenía una dulce sonrisa y al parecer le estaba diciendo algo, pero Rika no le escuchaba por la música. 

El joven le bajo los audífonos dejándolos en su cuello, y volvió a sonreír, Rika puso nuevamente 'stop' y miro con curiosidad al chico

-Hola Rika-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Ryo-dijo sorprendida la joven

Ryo le sonrió y le quito la bolsa de pan amablemente

-Me da gusto volver a verte-

-A mi también-dijo sonriendo abiertamente

-Tienes prisa?-

-No-

-Entonces, te invito un helado-

-Bueno-

Los dos chicos esperaron el metro y subieron, comenzaron hablar de que les había pasado durante esos 5 años, al llegar a la primera estación se bajaron y caminaron por la cuidad, sin parar de platicar y reírse, al cabo de 30 hora, llegaron a una heladería, entraron y pidieron unos helados para seguir platicado.

-Cielos Rika-dijo Ryo cuando les trajeron sus helados-Te has puesto más hermosa estos años-

-Eh?-

-Antes si antes eras preciosa, ahora eres una diosa-dijo sonriendo mas

Rika no dijo nada, solo se sonrojo ligeramente y miro a otro lado mientras le daba una ligera probada a su helado, Ryo sonrió al ver que no se había equivocado, aun se apenaba por los piropos que le decía, solo que antes le contestaba '¿Qué quieres decir?' Pero ahora ya no podía. 

-¿Eres modelo?-se le escapo a Ryo

-Si-dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia-Es de medio tiempo, no es mi profesión por que aun sigo estudiando-

-Que estas estudiando?-

-Leyes-se limito a decir-Y tu?-

-Periodismo-dijo mirando a Rika embelesado-Creo que serás una hermosa abogada, nunca perderás ningún caso-

-¿Que quiere decir?-preguntó ofendida

-O sea-dijo corrigiendo su error-Que vas a ser la mejor de todos los abogados, y siempre ganaras-

-Bueno-dijo dándole otra probada a su helado

-Aun sigues siendo un poco distante-dijo Ryo con cierta tristeza

-No es que sea distante Ryo-dijo Rika mirándolo a los ojos-Solo que no estoy acostumbrada hablar tanto con una persona-

-Pero aun así.......evades muchas cosas haciéndote cortante con los demás al hablar-

-Eso, ya es mi manera de ser-dijo algo molesta

-No te enojes Rika-dijo sonriendo-Solo quiero ser tu amigo, e intento comprenderte-

-No necesito que nadie me comprenda-miro a Ryo severamente-Con que me aceptes como soy esta bien-dijo rápidamente al mirar la expresión de tristeza de Ryo

-Si tu lo dices-dijo con algo de alegría-Y dime, ¿como esta Takato?-

-Bien-dijo sin mirar a Ryo-Estos últimos 5 años ha salido con Yuri-

-Cielos, eso es mucho tiempo, de seguro es una pareja estable-dijo Ryo riéndose

-No lo es-dijo Rika fríamente-Se pelean a cada rato-

Ryo miro a Rika, se veía molesta, parpadeo dos veces confundido y tomo un poco de su helado, sin dejar de ver a Rika, que no había probado gran cosa de su helado. Después de unos segundos de incomodo silencio, a Ryo se le ocurrió el por que debería estar enojada.

-Ya se por que te enojaste-dijo con algo de malicia-Es que te dan celos de que Takato tenga pareja y tu no-

-Eso no es cierto-dijo Rika alterada mirando a Ryo-A mi no me importa si realmente tengo pareja o no-

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó tomando un poco de helado-Entonces ¿por que estas roja?-

Rika no dijo nada, solo miro el suelo avergonzada, la verdad hacía varias semanas que estaba celosa de Takato y Yuri, era cierto que se peleaban a cada rato, pero se perdonaban a los pocos días de su enfado. Se reprimió a si misma, odiaba que los demás supiera lo que siente, pero..........ella realmente deseaba tener una cita con alguien, suspiro levemente y miro su helado. Que en ese momento tenía una cuchara ajena.

-Ryo, deja mi helado-dijo Rika enojada

-Como no te lo comías, pensé que sería una pena desperdiciarlo- 

-No digas tonterías-

Rika enfadada su comió rápidamente lo que quedaba de su helado, dejo unas cuantas monedas golpeando la mesa y se levanto, le quito bruscamente la bolsa de pan a Ryo y estaba apunto de irse cuando el joven la tomo por la muñeca, Rika no se molesto en voltear.

-Si no tienes nada que hacer-le dijo Ryo algo apenado-¿Te gustaría ir el Sábado a ver una película?- 

-¿Me estas invitando a una cita?-preguntó en manera desafiante

-Así es-dijo un poco mas seguro

-De acuerdo-dijo Rika despreocupadamente-Nos vemos en el parque a las nueve, el que esta cerca de la primaria donde estudiaban Takato y Henry-

-Como digas señora-dijo soltando su muñeca

Rika salió del establecimiento, llamando la atención de todos los hombres, mientras se ponía sus audífonos y comenzaba a correr hacía su casa, aun que no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde se encontraba

***

Takato iba de la mano de Yuri, la cual estaba encantada contándole algo que lo hizo reír, ellos dos se la pasaban muy bien juntos, aun que a veces se peleaban, y para desgracia, las veces que se peleaban eran por dos personas: Rika y Hirokazu.

Últimamente, Hirokazu se comportaba de una manera extraña cuando lo encontraban, como que hacía todo lo posible para separarlos y eso no le agradaba a Takato, sabía que el era su mejor amigo, pero no le gustaba que intentara quitarle a su novia, y ya había descubierto mas de una vez que su 'amigo' le coqueteaba a Yuri, y ella no se quejaba, al parecer aun era muy inocente y noble como para darse cuenta.

Y lo de Rika, era difícil de decir, aun que había quedado que se querían como hermanos, Takato no podía evitar que le gustara Rika físicamente y su manera de ser había cambiado por completo, eso le fascinaba, y algunas veces se quedaba con la baba viendo a Rika, eso molestaba a Yuri, y a la hora de pelear, se echaban en la cara de que Hirokazu le coqueteaba a Yuri y que Takato veía a Rika embelesado.

El joven Matsuda suspiro con resignación cuando vio a lo lejos a Hirokazu hablando con Kenta, ya no le gustaba en lo más mínimo ver a su amigo y menos cuando Yuri estaba cerca, ahora iba hacer su intento de sepáralos y eso no le agradaba para nada.

-Hola Takato, Yuri-dijo muy feliz Kenta 

-Hola Kenta-dijo mal humorado Takato

-Hola Yuri-dijo Hirokazu con cara de idiota

-Hola Hirokazu-dijo sonriendo la joven

-Si, hola Hirokazu-dijo de mala manera mientras abrazaba a Yuri por la cintura

-Veo que se estaban divirtiendo-dijo Kenta sonriente

-Si, estamos en una cita-dijo Takato mirando a Hirokazu desafiantemente

-Íbamos a ver una película-repuso Yuri feliz-¿Quien ir a verla con nosotros?-

-No lo creo Yuri-dijo Takato entre dientes-De seguro tiene cosas que hacer-

-Nos encantaría-dijo Hirokazu sonriendo

-Pero no me habáis dicho que ibas a ir a.........-

Kenta no pudo continuar, ya que había recibido una patada en la espinilla por Hirokazu, que parecía disimular muy bien su enfado, miro a Takato y comenzó una lucha entre miradas.

-Hola Yuri, Kenta-dijo Henry llegando junto con su hermana Suzie-¿Cómo están?-

-Bien Henry-dijo Yuri sonriendo-Oye vamos al cine, ¿vienes?-  

-Me encantaría, pero debo llevar a Suzie a la casa de una amiga, esta un poco lejos, tal vez otro día-dijo Henry sonriendo

Henry había cambiado un poco, era mas alto, su cabello era igual, pero se veía un poco mas fuerte, esas clases de karate le habían sentado muy bien, además de que tenía una dulce sonrisa. De Takato podría decirse que había crecido, esa era la única diferencia físicamente, por que de carácter había cambiado mucho, se había vuelto un poco más posesivo y un gran líder

-Hermano-dijo Suzie mirando a los dos chicos pelearse con la mirada-¿Qué hacen esos dos?-

-Nada Suzie, solo están mirándose fijamente-dijo Henry sonriendo

-Pues no se ve muy divertido-dijo una voz detrás de Yuri

-¡RIKA!-exclamo Kenta sorprendido

-Aquí estoy-dijo sonriendo-No es necesario que me grites-

-Es que no te esperábamos-dijo Yuri mirando de reojo a Rika

-Lo sé-sonrió a un mas-Takato-toco ligeramente su hombro

El joven dejo de mirar desafiantemente a Hirokazu y volteo a mirar a la joven que le daba una gran sonrisa, el se sonrojo y como que se atontó, era natural que alguien sintiera lo mismo, ya que Rika era realmente hermosa y con ese top se veía mas hermosa

-No debes pelearte con Hirokazu-dijo sonriendo-No tiene caso 

El joven asintió torpemente, Rika le sonrió y después miro a Suzie y Henry, ella se sonrojo ligeramente al mirar al joven Wong, ya que no era realmente feo, de hecho se veía extremadamente sexy con esa camisa azul con los tres botones desabrochados y esos pantalones negros.

-Hola Rika-dijo Henry sonrojado

-Hola Henry-dijo ella mirando el suelo-Hola Suzie-

-Hola Rika-dijo la niña muy feliz-Oye, me preguntaba-dijo sonriendo aun mas-¿Quieres salir con mi hermano?-

Ni Rika, ni Henry esperaban que la niña dijera eso, ambos miraron a la niña con sorpresa y después se miraron, lo cual hizo que se sonrojaran a mas no poder, ambos miraron el suelo. Rika no sabía que le pasaba, hacía tiempo ya que le daba pena mirar al joven Wong, pero no entendía muy bien por que. Miro a la niña y le dedico una sonrisa, pero aun esta sonrojada

-¿Salir con tu hermano?-la niña asintió-¿Cuándo?-

-Este Sábado-

-No puedo este Sábado-dijo con cierta dulzura-Tengo un compromiso-lo dijo para no decir 'Tengo otra cita'-Que tal el Domingo por la mañana-

-Bueno, el Domingo por la mañana mi hermano te verá en el parque, ya sabes, donde se reunían todos los días-sonrió mucho mas-Bueno, mi hermano me debe llevar con mi amiga-miro a su hermano-Vamos-dijo tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo 

-Vaya Rika, ya tienes una cita-dijo Yuri divertida

-Pues si-dijo ella sin tomarle importancia-Bueno, tengo que irme, mi abuela me va a matar por no haber llegado antes, adiós-

Rika volvió a colocarse los audífonos y a escuchar su música, mientras que Takato y Yuri comenzaban una nueva disputa cuando Kenta arrastro a Hirokazu a donde tenían que ir, se podría decir, que ese era un día como cualquiera.......otro día como cualquiera.......solo que con pequeñas sorpresas......

Continuara...................

**********************************

Notas de la autora:

Ya me había tardado en subir este fic, y como algunos saben es la continuación de 'Mis mejores amigos o mis amores? Henry-Rika-Takato' espero que les allá gustado el primer capitulo, hasta la próxima.

Atte. Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked 


	2. Otra vez, vamos a la casa de Rika

La Lucha por tu amor

                               2 Otra vez, vamos a la casa de Rika 

Ryo miraba la ventana de su habitación, estaba feliz de saber que tendría una cita con el amor de su vida desde la infancia, con Rika Makino. Debía planear algo decente para su joven acompañante, parecía que había cambiado, pero aun seguía siendo un misterio, y no quería arruinar su cita. No era que esa fuera su primera cita, ya había tenido bastantes, pero, nunca una cita con Rika. Suspiro débilmente, mientras pasaba el metro.

-¡Sara!-grito al salir de su habitación-¡Saldré por un momento!-dicho esto se salió corriendo de su casa

Mientras iba corriendo, muchas chicas lo miraban indiscretas, cuchicheando emocionadas. Ryo ya se había acostumbrado a esas jovencitas, por que eran su club de admiradoras, si ellas supieran que ya estaba enamorado.....

Doblo la esquina a la derecha, y sin fijarse, choco con alguien, cayendo de espaldas junto con la otra persona. Ryo avergonzado, se puso de pie inmediatamente

-Lo siento mucho-se excuso-En serio, lo siento mucho-

-No hay problema-le contesto una voz femenina-Solo ten cuidado.....Takato ¿estas bien?- 

Ryo miro con quien había chocado, y se encontró con el líder de los Tamers. Takato Matsuda. Estaba en el suelo, con una Yuri preocupada, el joven Matsuda le sonrió a la joven y se levanto. 

-Ryo, ¿en quien piensas que ni cuenta de das por donde vas?-dijo Takato dándole una sonrisa

-No, en nadie-contesto algo sonrojado-Vaya, no pensaba encontrarme con el líder de los Tamers.....creo que me falta el segundo Tamer, y ya los habré visto a todos- 

-¿También has visto a Hirokazu y Kenta?-preguntó el joven extrañado

-¿Quién es el segundo tamer?-le pregunto Yuri tomando del brazo a Takato 

Ryo sonrió al ver a Takato y a Yuri tan unidos......tal vez si tenía suerte, así acabaría con Rika, ambos como novios, se sonrojo ligeramente, extrañando a sus amigos

-Bueno, aun no he visto a esos dos, pero ellos no son los principales Tamers, y el segundo Tamer es Henry, obvio-dijo sonriendo

-Ya veo......pero bueno, oye, vamos a ver una película, vienes?-

-Lo siento, voy a casa de Rika-contesto sin pensarlo

-Yuri....por que no vamos a la casa de Rika?-

-Para que?-pregunto la joven frunciendo un poco el entrecejo

-Anda, tal vez si pueda ir al cine, y de paso podemos invitar a Henry y si quiero Ryo también-

-Bueno, pues vamos-dijo Yuri recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Takato

Los tres iniciaron su caminata hacía la casa de Rika, aun que Ryo se sentía mal tercio entre la parejita. Pero por otra parte, le gustaba imaginarse que Takato y Yuri eran Rika y él. Sonrojándose ligeramente cada vez que Yuri le hacia alguna caricia a Takato o viceversa.

Después de mucho tiempo de andar caminando, se encontraron en la casa de Rika, pero se sorprendieron al ver a Henry y Suzie enfrente de la casa de su amiga.

-Henry ¿qué haces aquí?-   

-Suzie quería ver a Rika-dijo Henry sonrojado-Quiere ver si la cita que tenían acordada no se le había pasado por alto-

-Pero falta mucho-dijo Yuri sin comprender

-Pues no sé ella-dijo Henry mirando a su hermana que estaba muy emocionada

-Pero si ya vi al tercer Tamer........y ahora, también viene a ver al primer Tamer, que curioso, nosotros veníamos con el mismo motivo-

-El primer Tamer? Creí que era Takato y no Rika-

-Aun que Takato es nuestro líder-comenzó a explicar Henry-Al parecer, Rika fue la primera en tener a su digimon camarada-

-Así es-dijo una voz femenina desde el umbral de la puerta principal de la casa de Rika-Renamon fue el primer digimon de nosotros, después fue Terriermon, y luego Guilmon, y después todos los demás- 

-RIKA-exclamaron todos al verla, pero Suzie solo fue y la abrazo 

-Rika, me alegra verte-dijo emocionada la niña-Espero que no se te allá olvidado nuestro acuerdo-

-No, claro que no-dijo Rika poniendo una mano en la cabeza de la niña-Y ustedes....¿por qué no entran? El calor esta subiendo-

-Gracias Rika-

Los jóvenes pasaron por la puerta principal, mirando en maravillados el amplio jardín de su amiga, un estanque cristalino con una fuente y diversas plantas y flores. Al entrar a la casa, se quitaron los zapatos y fueron al recibidor.

-No son los únicos que vinieron a visitarme-dijo Rika mientras abría la puerta del vestíbulo-También vinieron estos dos intrusos-  

Al mirar por la puerta, se asombraron al ver a Hirokazu y Kenta, sentados alrededor de la mesa, con unas tazas de té y las digi-tarjetas regadas por todo lo largo y ancho de la mesa. Los dos jóvenes sonrieron al ver a sus amigos, y Hirokazu sonrió como idiota al ver a Yuri

-Hola de nuevo, Yuri-

-Hola Hirokazu-dijo Yuri tomando asiento a lado de él

-Sí, hola Hirokazu-

Takato enfadado, se sentó entre él y Yuri y paso un brazo por el hombro de Yuri, mientras ella sonreía, ambos jóvenes se mataban con la mirada

-Hola a todos-saludo Ryo al sentarse

-Hola Ryo....dime ¿no quieres jugar?-dijo Kenta emocionado-Digo, nosotros venimos a ganarle a La Reina Digimon, pero no pudimos-

-Se están preparando para la liga del duelo de Digimon-explico Rika sirviéndole té a los recién llegados-Y me pidieron que les ayudara a mejorar sus tácticas, pero si siguen de esa forma, no lograran pasar a la semi-final-

Los chicos se rieron, Rika no lo hizo, solo bebió su té en silencio. Ryo al notar esa actitud, se cayo de inmediato y la miro. Su mirada era triste, algo malo le había pasado y tenía que averiguar que era lo que le perturbaba. La joven Makino suspiro suavemente, no quería que sus amigos supieran el conflicto que tenía en la mente. 

-¿Y ahora que le pasa a la Reina Digimon?-dijo Ryo en tono burlón-Acaso es que ya se canso de enseñar-

-Claro que no Ryo-dijo molesta-Lo que me pase, no te incumbe-

-Rika, tienes una llamada-dijo su abuela al entrar al vestíbulo

-Gracias abuela, y ahora ustedes-dijo mirando a sus amigos, que platicaban muy quitados de la pena-No vayan hacer secándolo-

Rika se salió, a nadie le importo, pero a Ryo, le parecía que a su Reina Digimon le pasaba algo, y por su carácter, debía de ser algo muy malo. Ryo miro a los demás Tamers, al parecer no compartían su preocupación.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir-dijo Ryo excusándose-Dedo de hacer otras cosas, le dicen a Rika que nos veremos el Sábado, sin falta-

Sin mas que decir Ryo se dio media vuelta y se salió a paso lento de la casa. Yuri se extraño por el comportamiento del joven legendario. Pero no le dio tanta importancia cuando vio que Takato y Hirokazu comenzaron a luchar con las digi-tarjetas. Suzie los miraba emocionada y Henry solo se preocupaba pro la seguridad de su hermana, ya que se veía que tenía en los ojos un gran odio. 

-Disculpen-dijo una voz desde la puerta-En que puedo servirles?-

Todos voltearon a ver la puerta, ahí se encontraba la madre de Rika, y se veía algo mal, estaba muy pálida y parecía atontada. Se veía un poco mas mayor, pero seguía siendo muy hermosa 

-Solo veníamos a ver a Rika-dijo Kenta sonriendo

-Ella esta aquí, ahora le llamo- 

-No es necesario, señora-dijo Yuri con delicadeza-Su hija fue a atender una llamada telefónica-

-Ya veo, iré a ver si ya acabo de hablar-

Se dio la media vuelta, pero perdió el equilibrio y por poco se cae, de no ser por Rika que llegaba en esos momentos con una cara de fastidio

-Mama, ¿otra vez estas ebria?-exclamo viendo a su madre, que se recargaba en sus hombro-Mama, no estas viendo que tengo visitas-

-No te preocupes, Rika, las fotos saldrán mañana-

-A mi me importa un bledo si sale o no las fotos, ahora ven-

Rika salió junto con su madre, los chicos se quedaron en donde estaban, al parecer la emoción del juego se había extinguido y todos se quedaron congelados al escuchar los gritos de Rika, por las botellas de vino que estaba en el cuarto de su madre. 

-Creo que yo me voy-dijo Henry seriamente-Vamonos Suzie-

Henry tomo a Suzie y salió de la casa, dejando a todos con una sonrisita nerviosa al entrar Rika, con cara de mal humor. 

-Si quieren, pueden irse-dijo ella despreocupada-Ya veo que ya lo hicieron Henry y Ryo-

-No te preocupes Rika-dijo Takato sonriendo-Esto se parece a esa vez que venimos a tu casa....¿recuerdas?-

Rika miro a Takato y le regalo una sonrisita mientras asentía con la cabeza, dejando a Takato con una cara de atontado y sonrojado, Yuri se enojo y abrazo a Takato, intentando en vano atraer su atención. Pero Hirokazu atrajo la atención de Yuri, y comenzaron ha hablar. Takato al darse cuenta, tomo a Yuri por la cintura enojado y se salió molesto de la casa de Rika. 

-Pero que mal carácter-dijo Kenta atónito

-Déjales, ya se me hacía raro que no se pelearan-dijo Rika recogiendo las tarjetas-Se quedan a comer?-

-Me encantaría Reina Digimon-dijo Kenta sonriendo 

-Y tu, Hirokazu?-

-Tal vez luego, nos vemos, Kenta disfrutas de la comida-

Hirokazu se salió, dejando a Rika y Kenta solos, ella lo miro, dejando sonrojado al chico. Después le regalo una sonrisa 

-Anda, ve con él, no me molesta, otro día comeremos juntos-

-Arigatô-dijo Kenta al salir de la casa 

Rika se apoyo con un brazo con una sonrisa, sus amigos eran únicos, tal vez, no deberían verse en su casa, ya que siempre acababa todo mal, para la otra, se aseguraría de amarrar a su madre. y de paso esconderle las botellas de vino......

-Rika, tienes una llamada-le informo con una sonrisa su abuela

-Voy-

Rika tomo la llamada de mal humor, ya estaba cansada de todo eso, pero era mejor que saber que Takato y Yuri se pelearan, Hirokazu y Kenta se perdieran un rato y los otros.....que les vaya bien que ahora no le importaba nada.....

Continuara....................

******************************************************

Notas de la autora: 

Si que me empeño de hacer que todo se arruine en la casa de Rika xD, pero bueno, espero que les este gustando, gracias por los reviews, nos vemos después. 


	3. Otra noche en el parque

La lucha por tu amor

                           3 Otra noche en el parque 

El calor se hacía mas fuerte, en las casas y departamentos se ponían ventiladores, quien iba a pensar que del Domingo al Viernes haría un calor infernal, Yuri miraba la ventana, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido y un ventilador cerca de su cama. Como odiaba que Takato se le quedara viendo a Rika como idiota, eso le daba la impresión que aun él la amaba, Takato era un idiota, ¿qué ella no era lo suficiente como para atraer su atención? Suspiro fuertemente, tal vez Rika tuviera la culpa, por ser tan bonita......

Pero que estupideces, ella no tenía la culpa de ser realmente hermosa, lo tenía en la sangre, pero......bueno, nadie tenía la culpa, tal vez Takato, pero eso era normal, era un adolescente, malo fuera que se fijara en un hombre. Sonrió dejando a un lado la cara enojada, ella amaba a Takato, y él siempre le daba índices de estar tan enamorado como ella lo estaba de él, entonces ¿de qué se preocupaba? Lo único que tenía era celos, no había por que enojarse con Takato, ya que no tuvo la culpa. Lo iba hacer, llamaría a Takato para disculparse, o mejor aun iría a su casa.....no....mejor le hablaba, hacía mucho calor como para salir, y no quería llegar a la casa de Takato cansada y sudorosa.

Tomo el teléfono y comenzó a marcar el numero, pero tuvo que colgar en el momento en que su madre llamo a la puerta

-Adelante-dijo ella nerviosa 

-Yuri, ha venido alguien a verte-dijo la señora muy contenta-Será mejor que bajes de una vez-

-De acuerdo-

Yuri bajo las escaleras cabizbaja, como quería ir con Takato o hablarle para disculparse. Llego a la sala de estar, pasando de largo el establecimiento de su padre. Al llegar sintió la dulce frescura que tenía el aire acondicionado, era una pena que no tuviera aire acondicionado en su cuarto, pero no solo era eso lo que le hizo sentir la dulce frescura, si no era también un ramo de flores rojo en el florero favorito de ella.

-¿Quién trajo estas flores?-preguntó ella acercándose a las flores ilusionada

-Pues yo, mi dulce Yuri-dijo una voz en el umbral de la puerta

Yuri se dio vuelta y miro a Takato, que estaba con su sonrisa recargado en el umbral de la puerta, Takato camino lentamente hacía Yuri

-Perdóname por lo del parque-dijo sonriendo tristemente-Creo que te herí, y me gustaría que me dieras tu perdón-

-Pues....-solo pudo decir eso, ya que no encontraba otras palabras

-Que tal si mejor vamos a ver la película? Ya ves que con el pequeño incidente no fuimos-

-Claro Takato-dijo ella sonriendo

Los dos salieron despidiéndose alegremente de la madre de Yuri y fueron al cine, no cabía duda que era la pareja que más se peleaba y reconciliaba en todo su vecindario. 

***

Rika se había escapado de su casa por octava vez en la semana, casi siempre lo hacía, aun que intentaba ser buena con su madre e intentaba complacerla y comprenderla, nunca podía, siempre le sacaba de quicio que solo se hiciera la voluntad de ella. Se detuvo en un punte, abajo pasaban los carros a una gran velocidad, algunos tocando el claxon solo por intentar, vagamente, quitar al de adelante. Se puso sus audífonos y puso su música, comenzaba a ser una costumbre estar escuchando música todo el tiempo.

Miro el transito, cada vez se cargaba mas. Se sentía sola, en esos momentos deseo mas que nada estar con Renamon, su fiel camarada, suspiro suavemente, lo que daría por estar con ella. Puso atención a su música, era relajante y muy activa, algunas veces le daban ganas de cantar y bailar junto con la música, no sabía por que, pero eso hacía Yuri, y se veía muy feliz cada vez que lo hacía. Volvió a suspirar, no debía andar pensando esas cosas. 

Se dio media vuelta y se puso a correr, siempre se relajaba de esta forma. Mientras corría, muchas imágenes le golpearon la cabeza, como había salido con Takato....su primera cita, no esperaba que fuera así, pero gracias a ello, logro que Takato encontrara su único amor Yuri, aun que ahora casi se peleaban por todo.

Recordó a Henry, siempre tan atento, tan amable, tan gentil, tan....él, sus mejillas comenzaron a arder y sintió que toda la sangre se iba a la cabeza, como recordaba y añoraba el momento en el parque.....en ese momento se sintió protegida, amada, segura....tantas cosas, como le gustaría revivir ese momento....pero por otro lado....

Ryo había cambiado mucho, aun era sumamente atractivo y amable, aun que algo sarcástico y resentido, pero debía admitirlo, admiraba esa forma de ser de Ryo, era tan...tan....diferente, tan admirable....tan....no lo sabía, solo que le interesaba conocerlo, por eso había aceptado la cita, tal vez hubiera sido curiosidad pero.....como deseaba conocerlo.....

Para su sorpresa, vio a Takato y Yuri tomados de la mano, hablando amenamente con una gran sonrisa, por alguna razón extraña se escondió detrás de un muro y se quito los audífonos de los oídos

-Enserio Takato? Nunca me imagine que te gustara eso-dijo Yuri sonriendo

-Casi nadie se ha dado cuenta, es que es un gran secreto mío-respondió el joven poniendo una mano detrás de la cabeza

-Eres único, Takato, sabes guardar un secreto muy bien-

Sus risas se fueron perdiendo mientras avanzaban y Rika respiro tranquila, aun no sabía por que, pero no le agradaba estar cuando Takato y Yuri estaban juntos, era una vocecita que le decía que se escondiera, por que cada vez que ella aparecía, siempre acababan peleados (Takato y Yuri) y algo le decía que era por su culpa. 

Se puso nuevamente los audífonos y se puso a correr de lado contrario, deseando llegar a un lado donde no hubiera nadie (para que dejaran de mirarla) se fue al parque. Al llegar se sentó en un columpio, sin quitarse los audífonos y a mecerse ligeramente, estaba anocheciendo y una brisa congelante paso haciéndola temblar un poco 

-Rika-dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella

La joven volteo y lo vio, vio a Henry en su bicicleta y una cara de asombro, ella solo le sonrió. Henry, como si Rika le hubiera dicho que fuera con ella, se dirigió a ella y la miro, se quito su chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros, dejándola sorprendida

-Henry-dijo ella ligeramente sonrojada

-No es bueno que estés sola en la noche, además te puedes resfriar-dijo Henry mirando el piso-Puedo?-dijo refiriéndose al columpio

-Claro-repuso ella tomando la chaqueta para que no se le cayera

-Y que haces aquí?-dijo Henry meciéndose un poco 

-Nada, solo pensaba-dijo ella sonriendo al cielo

-Recuerdas?-preguntó un Henry sonrojado

-Claro, nunca olvidaría esa noche-dijo cerrando los ojos con su sonrisa

Hubo un silencio, bastante cómodo, tal vez sería por que ambos estaban nerviosos como para decir un simple 'De acuerdo', pero supusieron que era mejor así, ya que podrían arruinar todo con decir algo, o eso pensaban   

-Hace unos meses.....recibí una carta-dijo Rika mirando el cielo-Ya no lo soportaba.....me sentí engañada y confusa-Henry la miro preocupado-Esa carta era para mí, lo que es raro ya que yo no recibo cartas-

-Una carta? De que tipo?-

-De mi padre-dijo Rika sonriendo amargamente-Me decían que......bueno creo que no te importa-

-No Rika, continua-dijo Henry mirándola con una sonrisa

-Decía que mi padre no había sido lo que yo pensaba, es decir, que no era realmente mi padre, que mi padre era otra persona.......fue un relajo total, el señor que decía ser mi padre, se parecía a mí sorprendentemente........sus ojos violetas, su sonrisa, su forma de ser......éramos iguales, eso me hizo dudar de mi madre y me fui a vivir con mi supuesto padre-

-Pero.....cuando paso?-

-Hace 3 años-dijo Rika sin darle mucha importancia-Creí que era mi padre, pero......recordé algo......mi padre jamás me abandonaría y él lo hacía seguido.....además que las pruebas de sangre salieron negativas-dijo Rika sonriendo amargamente

-Pero......-

-Me sentí tan mal, había traicionado y lastimado a mi madre y abuela, las había abandonado....regrese muy avergonzada........intente ser buena con ellas pero no las soporto.....sobre todo a mi madre, siempre quiero que haga lo que ella quiera......-

-Bueno-dijo Henry intentando animarla-Si a mi me hubiera pasado algo similar....creo que hubiera hecho los mismo-dijo sonriendo

Rika no dijo nada, solo miro el suelo sería, no sabía por que, pero siempre terminaba contándole todo a Henry, era como si él tuviera algo que la hacía sentir tan liberal, tan independiente, tan segura.....lo mismo que con Ryo.....pero a la vez diferente......

-No te pongas así.....ya se-

Henry se levantó de su asiento y se puso detrás de Rika, donde la empujo para darle mas impulso, al poco tiempo, Rika estaba riéndose mientras Henry le columpiaba con una sonrisa. Hacía tiempo que Henry sabía como animarla, sabía cosas que casi nadie conocería de ella, pero aun así....ella sería todo un misterio....un gran misterio.....

-Contenta?-preguntó Henry deteniéndola 

-Gracias, lo necesitaba-dijo Rika levantándose de su columpio-Pero-dijo dándole la espalda a Henry-Como una persona puede ser tan ciega cuando le dicen algo que no es cierto?-

-Por que nos ilusionamos y no deseamos que se acabe todo, así que....nos aferramos a lo que creemos-

-Pero.....-dijo Rika muy preocupada

Henry no dejo que terminara, solo llegó y la abrazo por la espalda, fue un impulso que no pudo controlar, lo necesitaba, Rika se quedo perpleja.

-No llores-dijo Henry sonriendo y sonrojado-Tu ves mucho mas bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras-

Rika sonrió y cerro los ojos para disfrutar de ese abrazo, no cabía duda que deseaba estar con Henry así, que el joven siempre lograba sacar lo mejor de ella, así se quedaron un rato, sonrojados y recordando ese momento, como la otra vez, ignorando que alguien los veía con un odio sobre natural.....

***

Yuri y Takato había pasado una velada hermosa, pero había acabado peleados por culpa de Hirokazu, que nuevamente arruino todo con su aparición, Yuri iba molesta con los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncido, como odiaba que Takato actuara de forma muy infantil, al estar pensando en lo furiosa que estaba con Takato, al dar la vuelta nos e fijo y choco con alguien familiar....

-Lo siento mucho-se disculpo ella en el suelo-No me fije, ha sido mi culpa-

-No te preocupes-repuso una voz masculina-También fue mi culpa, no me fije por andar leyendo-

-Kenta?-preguntó la chica mirando al joven con un libro en la mano 

-Yuri?-sonrió el joven aturdido-Que sorpresa-dijo levantándose-no me esperaba verde-repuso ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla

-Gracias Kenta-dijo después de levantarse-Oye, perdona, no me fije por donde iba-

-No hay problema Yuri-repuso el joven emocionado-Es que me puse a leer y no me fije, mañana tengo examen y es mejor estudiar-

-De acuerdo, no te quito mas el tiempo-

-Como quieras Yuri, nos vemos-

Kenta se dio la media vuelta y siguió su camino, metiendose de nuevo nuevamente en la trama del libro, Yuri sonrió al ver su amigo desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche

-Ojala y Takato fuera como Kenta-dijo Yuri sonriendo-Mejor me voy a casa-

Yuri se abrazo a si misma y tomo en dirección a su casa, pensando en lo maravilloso que hubiera sido si Takato se pareciera mas a Kenta, hasta que comenzó a divagar en sus pensamientos sobre lo que hubiera pasado si ella y Kenta hubieran sido novios......

Continuara....................

*****************************************

Notas de la autora:

Lo sé, no esta muy bien este capitulo, pero bueno, quiero hacer las cosas complicadas, y es algo difícil, espero que les este gustando, gracias por los reviews ^^       


End file.
